Meeting Raenef
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: An ally fight, a club, a few songs, a talent scout, Sadey's life has it's up's and downs. Has an old friend come to kill her? can her manager be out to kill her? Can some new friends help? rated for some language
1. Chapter 1

**hi peeps! so, this story has made up characters in it. my friend and I made them up. so any titans u don't kno, they're made up. they're going to be in all of my stories. so like it or lump it. hope u like it!**

**Walking through the dark allies of jump City were 3 friends. Two of them dressed normaly like they were just ordinary people. But the other was dressed differently from all the rest. One of them was a girl, the other two were boys. The girl had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a pair of faded jeans, a t-shirt that said GreenDay on the front, black flip-flops and silver rimmed glasses (she needs glasses to see better but can see without them but not as clearly. the lenses aren't thick). The boy next to her had brown hair with small, tight curls, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, baggy blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and white and blue nike's. The guy next to him looks different from the people in Jump City. He has light, baby blue hair pulled up into a small ponytail near the top of his head (no, he did not dye his hair), brown eyes, a white shirt/coat looking thing with three black buckles on the front, sleeves were connected to the top by one black buckle on each arm, and black pants. The friends were sitting on neatly formed rocks eating some lunch they bought. "We need to do something else then cruise down allies and work as normal people" the blue haired one said. "Calm down Raenef. We still haven't been discovered yet. I plan to keep it that way for a while" the girl said. "And I know why you want to fight bad guys Rae. It's because of that blonde girl with the brown streak hair and blue light things coming out of her hands and glowing blue eyes. You kow you like her" the brown haired guy said. "Shut-up Brandon" Raenef said aggitatedly. While they were eating, they heard an explosion near by. Since Raenef was done with what he was eating first, he got up and went through the allies to see what was going on. "Well he seems like he want's to know what happening" the girl said. "Told ya so Kim. He want's to see if it's that Teen Titan girl who has powers like the red head in purple" Brandon said. Kim just shook her head and continued to eat.**

**Raenef was walking briskly towards the sounds of people fighting. He peered around a building corner and saw the action. The titans were battling the HIVE 5. The blonde girl with the brown streak was fighting Mammoth with the red head girl. The blonde girl was throwing blue lit fists at him but he dodged some and was hit with the others. Then she was caught off gaurd when he swung his leg under her and knocked her down. The red head girl shouted a name at the blonde girl who she was fighting with. "Sadey!" the girl sounded shocked when she saw her comrad not moving. "Sadey. That's her name" Raenef whispered. Mammoth laughed and turned his attention to the red head. She was fighting Mammoth but also watching for a sign from teh fallen girl to see if she was consious. Then the red head saw a thumb moving. The girl looked at what way it was pointing. She then moved that way and the blonde girl threw her legs in the air to get up but also jutted (moved) Mammoth foward that he almost lost his balance. The blonde girl named Sadey lunged at him but went past and kicked him in the face. Mammoth held his face while Sadey and the red head punched and kicked and threw light from their hands toward him so he backed up into the other members of the HIVE 5. The other titans backed their opponents to the others. Then Sadey pressed a rhine stone on her shirt and it started to blink. Then the other titans had something blinking on them. They all covered their ears and Sadey pressed her choker. It blinked red then she sang a soft note. "Beautiful. I wonder why the other titans are covering their ears from such a lovely sound" Raenef whispered to himself. Then he saw why. The HIVE 5 started to get weary and fell to the ground unconsious. The titans went and took them away. The metal man called the police and within minuts, they were there. **

**The police took the HIVE 5 one by one into the police van. Sadey looked around to see if any people fell unconsious from her voice. She looked behind her which was a dark ally. She saw a boy with light baby blue hair, white and black clothing, and brown eyes that stood out on his face. She thought he looked kind of cute. When Raenef saw her looking at him, he made a thin rock come up infront of him. When she looked in his direction again, she didn't see him. Then when the police van drove off, Sadey touched her bracelet and it blinked white. Then within a few seconds, two pegusus', one white as snow, the other black as night. She climbed onto the black one while the team leader and the red head climbed onto the white one. The girl held onto the boy in front of her while they flew off. The other titans were either flying or driving. Raenef watched as Sadey flew away. He watched her hair flow in the wind. He sighed and walked back to his friends. "So, she saw ya, huh?" Kim asked. "How'd you know?" Raenef questioned. "She looked at where you were standing and blushed that's how" Kim said. "Come on, it's not like it's a secret you like her" Kim said teasingly. "Yeah I know. It's just that..., never mind" Raenef tried to explain why he was kind of shy to talk to her but couldn't think of words. "Hey, I know what you're going through. It took me a while to ask Kim out" Brandon said trying to make his friend feel better. Raenef just sat on his rock and looked at the ground. "There's a party happenin' at the club a few block down tonight. You wanne go?" Brandon asked Raenef. At first he didn't answer. Then he agreed to go.**

**(at titans tower)**

**"Hey Star, there's a party down at a club later. You going?" Sadey asked her cousin. "I would like to go to the club for the party. Whose day of birth are we celebrating?" Star asked Sadey. Sadey giggled a bit. "It's just a party Star. Just fun. It's no one's birthday" Sadey said. "Oh, may I invite friend Robin to come join us?" Starfire questioned. "I'm not stopping you" Sadey said in a fun family way. "I'll ask the others if they want to come too" Sadey said. Sadey went to the living room (the main room with the big screen t.v.) and found Beast Boy and Cyborg playing vidoe games. "This doesn't suprise me" Sadey said to herself. She walked behind the couch very quietly, put her hands on it and laid her head on her hands. "Whatcha doin'?" Sadey asked in a happy voice. The boys jumped and looked back when they all of a sudden heard her voice. "What's up Sadey?" Beast Boy asked. "I know how you guys like to party" Sadey said. "There's one happening at a club later. You want to join me and Star? And possibly Robin. Which wouldn't suprise me if he's going since Star's asking him to go." Cyborg paused the game and looked around at her. "How come you're so happy all of a sudden?" Cyborg asked. "There isn't a new law stating that I can't be happy is there?" Sadey questioned playfully. "No, but...What the heck. I'm in" Cyborg said with a smile on his face. "BB?" Sadey asked playfully once more. "Sure. I'm a party animal" BB also playfully said. "Kay then, see ya later" Sadey said and left the room. She walked down the hall and went to see Raven and Dove. They would both either be in Dove's room or Raven's room (they're cousin's too. not lesbo's) meditaitng or reading. Sadey tried Raven's room first. She knocked lightly so just incase they were meditating, it wouldn't interupt them much. Then Raven's door opened slightly so all you could see was Raven's left eye. "What?" Raven asked in a monotone. "Hey Raven. Do you and Dove want to go to a club tonight?" Sadey asked. Raevn just stood there looking at Sadey like she was crazy. "Come on, you both need to get out every now and then. Dove, BB's going" Sadey added. "I'll go" Sadey heard Dove answer from inside Raven's room. Dove wanted to be with Beast Boy when she could. "That leaves you Raven" Sadey said. "Come Rae. Just go with us" Dove said from inside the room. "Fine, I'll come too" Raven gave in. "Nice. See you later" Sadey said and left the two empaths to meditate. **


	2. Sadey's room

**Sadey walked down the hall and went to her room. She went onto her computer and clicked the icon on her computer screen that said 'iTunes'. When it was done loading, she clicked the song she liked. It was 'Girl Next Door' by Saving Jane. She turned on her speakers and played the song.**

_Small town homecoming queen_

_she's the star in this scene_

_there's no way to deny she's lovely_

_perect skin, perfect hair_

_perfumed hearts everywhere_

_tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_mabey I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_she's the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_she's the cheerleader_

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_she gets the top bunk_

_I'm sleeping on the floor_

_she's miss America_

_and I'm just the girl next door_

**Sadey started to sing with the music (she likes to sing. blame her. not me)**

_senior class president_

_she must be heaven sent_

_she was never the last one standing_

_a back seat debutaunt_

_everything that you want_

_never too harsh or too demanding_

_mabey I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_everybody loves her_

_but I just wanna hit her_

_she's the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_she's the cheerleader_

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_she gets the top bunk_

_I'm sleeping on the floor_

_she's miss America_

_and I'm just the girl next door_

_oh, I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_she's the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_she's the cheerleader_

_I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit_

_she gets a little more_

_she's miss America_

_yeah, she's miss America_

_and I'm just the girl next door_

**When the song finished, Sadey clicked a button on the screen so the songs would randomly play in no specific order. The next song that came on she really liked. It was her favorite patriotic song, God Bless the USA. This one was sung by Jump5. She started to sing with the music (these are my favorite songs so don't hate me!).**

_If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_I've worked for all my life_

_And I had to start again_

_with just my family by my side_

_I'd thank my god above_

_to be living here today_

_'cause are flag still stands for freedom_

_and they can't take that away_

_And I'm proud to be an american_

_where at least I know I'm free_

_and I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me_

_and I gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend her still today_

_'cause there ain't no doubt_

_I love this land_

_God bless the USA_

_From the lakes of Minnesota_

_to the hills of Tennesee_

_across the plains of Texas_

_from sea to shining sea_

_From Detriot down to Houston_

_and New York to L.A._

_where there's pride in every american heart_

_and it's time to stand and say_

_That I'm proud to be an american_

_where at least I know I'm free_

_and I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me_

_and I gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend her still today_

_'cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA_

_yeah, proud to be an american_

_I'm proud to be an american_

_where at least I know I'm free_

_and I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me_

_and I gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend her still today_

_'cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the USA_

_oh oh_

_I thank my god above_

_so proud to be (an american)_

_god bless the USA_

_so proud to be an amreican_

_god bless the USA_

**Sadey just kept the songs playing and kept on singing. She sang in her room until it was time to go to the club. She dressed herself differently from what she normaly wears. She was now wearing a one sleeve shirt but it was grey that had a small design of a horse on the sleeve, black pants that touched the floor a little with some rips on the knees, a pair of black and white kswiss sneakers, and she had her hair in a high ponytail with her brown streak hanging down. She walked out to see Cyborg actually wearing cloths. But they were simple, a pair of light blue sweats (like the ones he wore in GO!). Robin was sitting on the couch in a red t-shirt with a black jacket, faded black pants and black shoes. But he didn't have his mask on. He was wearing dark sunglasses. Starfire was sitting beside Robin in a jean skirt that was about the length of the one she usuallt wears, a pink halter top and sandles. Sadey went to the couch and sat down and propped her feet on the coffee table infront. Then Raven, Beast Boy and Dove came out. BB was wearing a green shirt and dark blue jeans. Dove was wearing a dark hoodie, dark jeans and black and blue sneakers. Raven was also wearing a dark hoodie but hers had a skull on the back, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers (wow, everybody likes to wear dark stuff). "Kay, everyone's here. Let's go!" Cyborg said excitedly. Everybody got up or walked from where they were standing and went to the garage. Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Dove climbed in while Starfire and Sadey flew.**


	3. the club

**(at the club)**

**Kim, Brandon, and Raenef walked in threw the club doors and saw people dancing to the music that was playing. It was Green Day's 'Holiday'. Some people were already screaming for some reason. Kim shreeked becaus she loves Green Day. She begged Brandon to dance with her. It wasn't hard (some guys don't need persuasion). Raenef just went to a spot near the wall by himself and stood there with his back to the wall. He crossed his arms and put him right foot on the wall. He sighed and watched all the people on the dance floor dancing. He thought that some people just don't need to dance like they do because it doesn't look right. He looked towards the door which had more people walking in. One person caught his eye. It was the girl form the titans that he liked. 'What were the odds of her and the team coming here when I'm here?' Raenef thought. He watched her go to the dance floor just as another song came on. It was Shakira's 'My hips don't lie'. Some guys of the guys stopped dancing but stayed and danced with their boyfriends. One thing that made Raenef look twice was that the girl was coming in his direction and on the edge of the crown and started dancing with the red head from before. What she was really doing was moving to the beat and swinging her hips. Raenef couldn't stop looking at her while she was dancing (not at her butt). After that song ended, the DJ came on. "Ok you party go'ers. It's karaoke time. You just name teh song and I'll play it. All you have to do is sing it."**

**(with Star and Sadey)**

**"Sadey, you should go and do the karaoke. You do like to do the singing don't you?" Starfire asked her cousin. "Yeah. But wha would I sing?" Sadey questioned. "Well, you know the Kelly Clarkson shirt you wore the other day? Did you not get that from her performance you saw of her?" Star asked. "Yes. But which of her songs would I sing?" Sadey asked again. "One that is more known" Starfire replied. Sadey stood for a minute and thought Starfire's suggetion over. "Okay. You win. I'll do it" Sadey gave in. Sadey and Starfire walked up to teh DJ's booth and asked for the song she would sing. He nodded his head and handed her a microphone. "Hey aren't you both titans?" he asked. "Yeah" Star and Sadey answered in unison. "Sweet" he said. Then he put his headphones back on and picked up his own mic. "Ok people. We got a volunteer. And you're gonna like her" Then Sadye walked up on teh small stage that was infront of teh club and everybody crownded around the stage trying to get a better look at her. Then they all started to recognize her. When the music started, some people started to scream again. Sadey put the mic up and started singing.**

_Here's the thing_

_we started out friends_

_it was cool but it was pretend_

_yeah yeah, since you been cone_

_you're deticated_

_you took the time_

_wasn't long till I called you mine_

_yeah yeah, since you been gone_

**Raenef looked up and saw who was singing. It was that girl he liked. He was amazed at how good of a singer she was. And no one was falling unconsious. He didn't care. He just liked her voice and her. He came off the wall and went closer to the stage. She just kept singing.**

_And all you'de ever hear me say_

_is how I picture me with you_

_that's all you ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can not breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_yeah yeah_

_they see you_

_now I get, what I want_

_since you been gone_

_How can I put it_

_you put me on_

_I even fell for the stupid love song_

_yeah yeah, since you been gone_

_How coem I'de never hear you say_

_I just want to be with you_

_guess you never felt that way_

_but since you been gone_

_I can not breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_yeah yeah_

_they see you_

_now I get _

_I get what I want _

_since you been gone_

**Now all the titans were as close as they could get to seeing their friend perform. "Dude! She's really good!" Cyborg exclaimed. "She's better then good" Dove said. "She's great!" Beast Boy said with as much as enthusiasm as Cyborg.**

_You had your chance_

_you blew it_

_out of site_

_out of mine_

_shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_again and again and again and again _

_Since you been gone _

_I can not breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_yeah yeah_

_they see you _

_now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can not breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_yeah yeah_

_they see you _

_now I get _

_cause you know _

_that I get _

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_since you been gone_

_since you been gone_

**Now everybody in the club was cheering. Guys were wooing and girls were shouting. Everybody loved her. Sadey smiled and walked off stage. "I told you you'de like her. Didn't you like her!" the DJ asked the crowd. Everyone cheered again. Then someone yelled, "We want more!" "Yeah!" Sadey looked back at the people who were wanting her to sing more. "You guys want more!" teh DJ asked the crowd. People yelled yes and said tehy wanted to hear more. "Do you want to sing more?" the DJ asked Sadey. She just walked up and grabbed her mic again. "Hey, instead of me choosing the song, why not you guys. You guys choose a song and I'll see if I know it" Sadey said. A girl in teh front raised her hand and shouted a song. "Some Hearts." "I know that. Did you get that?" Sadey asked the DJ. He nodded, found the song and played it. When it was time for Sadey to sing again, she did.**

_I've never been the kind that you call lucky_

_always stumbling around in circles_

_but I must've stumbled into something_

_look at me, am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feelin' like my life's worth livin'_

_can't recall why my life's been that way_

_guess it must bee this love you're givin'_

_never knew, never knew_

_it could be like this_

_but I guess_

_some hearts they just get off the right way_

_some hearts have the stars on their side_

_yeah some hearts they just have it so easy_

_some hearts just get lucky, sometimes_

**Sadey kept singing the song until it ended. People just kept suggesting songs until the titans (and Sadey) wanted to leave. But before Sadey could get far, she was stopped by a man in a suit. "Can I help you?" Sadey asked the man kindly. "Yes you can. I'm from a talent agency. You were really good. have you sung anywhere before?" he asked her. "Yeah, Disney World, Carnegie hall, St. Patricks's cathedral, city hall in florida, I used to live there before I became a titan. But I didn't do any of that by myself. I did have short solo's but the rest was with my elementary chorus" Sadey said. "I'm suprised they'd let a teenager like you back with little kids" the man said. "Anyway, I'm scouting for new talent. And I think you are what I'm looking for" he said kindly with a smile on his face. **


	4. ACTUALLY meeting Raenef

**Sadey's jaw dropped. In all the times she's sang in public, in all the big places, no scout aproached her. Now, in a small club, she sings in public, she gets noticed. "Really!" Sadey asked excited. "Yeah, I'm wondering if you can come down to our building tomorrow and talk to us and sing a little. Is that okay?" he asked her. Sadey looked at her freinds and it looked like they wanted to go. It was late. "What time?" she questioned. "Let's say around 10:00?" the talent scout suggested. "I'll be there" Sadey said. "Great. Oh, you'll need my name. I'm Jerry" he said exstending his hand to Sadey. She took it and shook his hand. "I'm Sadey" Sadey introduced herself. "Well, it might be easier if you show the lady at the front desk this. I'll wait for you tomorrow then" Jerry said. "Like wise" Sadey said. Then Sadey put Jerry's card in her pocket and ran to her freinds. "What was that about?" Beast Boy asked. "That was a talent scout. He liked my singing so he wants to interview me tomorrow" Sadey said excitedly. "That's great!" Robin said with some excitment (suprisingly). Sadey was exhausted from singing. She wanted to walk around the city for a bit. "Hey guys, you go back to the tower. I'll catch up later. I forgot some of my friends were coming to visit California and I said I'de come see them" Sadey said. "Okay, We'll see you back at the tower" Robin answered. Sadey turned teh other way and flew off. When she couldn't see her friends anymore, she flew into a dark ally. She didn't want to lie to her friends but she wanted to get out of the tower for a bit. She saw some guys pass the ally she was in. Then they came back and came towards her. Sadey walked away from them but they reached her. They turned her around and one guy lunged at her and kissed her. Sadey didn't want to go through this again. She lit her fist with a starbolt and lunched teh guy in the stomach. Another Guy grabbed one of her her arms and another guy grabbed the other. "Let me go you assholes!" Sadey shouted. "We got a potty mouth here boys" one guy said. The same guy that kissed her came up again and touched her boobs. She was now pissed. Sadey got pissed really easily. She took both of her legs and kicked the guy that was touching her and threw the guys that were holding her.**

**Raenef was walking down the sidewalk getting some air. Then he heard some yelling and then saw some guys fall onto the sidewalk infront of him. The guys then got up and went back into the ally they came out of. Then Raenef heard someone moaing as if they were in pain. He ran to the ally. He saw the guys ganging up on a girl. The girl he liked. 'I just keep seeing her. But this time I need to help her' Raenef thought. He ran into the ally and punched the closest guy int eh back of the head. The man fell to the ground unconsious. "Leave her alone!" Raenef shouted. Sadey looked at him and recognized him. He was the guy she saw when her and the team were fighting the HIVE 5 that afternoon. She kept fighting some guys but some went to get Raenef. "Watch out!" Sadey shouted to the guy. Two guys were running at Raenef. When they got close, Raenef closed his eyes and punched his fists together. When he did that, a rock wall came up infront of him. The guys running at him slammed into the tall, wide rock. "Ouch" Sadey winced when she heard the guys smack into the rock. Then one of her attackers caught her off gaurd and punched her in the back. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground. But Sadey quickly got up. Raenef put his hands flat against each other and threw them out. The rock infront of him split in two. Then he put his hands up and thrust them foward. The rocks lifted and flew towards the guys ganging up on Sadey. They were all knocked out. When Sadey saw they weren't going to jump back up, she let her starbolts fade and calmed down. "You okay?" Raenef asked Sadey. "Yeah" she answered. "Thanks for helping me" Sadey thanked. "You mean saved" Raenef played. "Sadey giggled and looked at him. "Whatever" she said. "I saw you earlier today. What's your name?" Sadey asked him. "Raenef" Raenef said. "Raenef? That's an unusual name. So, you can earth bend huh?" Sadey asked. "Yeah, and you're like that red head girl on your team" Raenef replied. "Yeah, I am. We're cousins. From a different planet called Tameran" Sadey conversed. "Really, well, I'm from earth. I travel with my two friends who are still at the club" Raenef said. "You were there?" Sadey wondered. "Yeah, you're good at singing. You have a real nice voice" Raenef complimented. Sadey blushed. "Thanks." "Who was the guy talking to you as you were leaving?" Raenef asked. "Oh, he was a talent scout looking for new talent and he liked me. So he wanted me to come to the talent building and interview me" Sadey answered. "Wow! you're really something you know that?" Raenef complimented. "You're a really nice guy" Sadey complimented back. "Hey, you want to get together sometime later?" Raenef asked. "Sure. Where and when?" Sadey asked playfully. "Pizza place tomorrow whatever time is good for you" Raenef propossed (not like a wedding thing). "How about 2:00?" Sadey asked. "Anything is good for me" Raenef shrugged his shoulders while saying it in a playful manor. Sadey laughed a bit. "You're really funny too. So I'll see you then Raenef" Sadey said. "Likewise" Raenef said. Then Sadey flew off towards the tower. Raenef just leaned against the wall behind him like he did in the club. Then Kim and Brandon came out of the club, out of breath. "Soooooooooooooooooooo, the mighty, moody Raenef is actually smiling. What's it about stretch?" Brandon asked. "Sadey. I'm seeing her tomorrow. You know, the girl that sang in the club earlier" Raenef said. "So, you're going out on a date with her? All right Rae" Kim teased slightly. "It's not a date. It's just a friendly thing" Raenef said. He returned to his usual moody self and the three friends walked off not knowing where they were going. They thought they'd go the the water's edge and sleep there for the night. But not one of them could sleep. Brandon twirled his finger above the water and made a little strand of water spin. Raenef also spun his finger around and made a rock go in circles. Kim just laid back and hummed a tune to herself. Raenef was wondering what the next day would be like with Sadey. 'I just hope I don't act like a freak infront of her. And that I'm not all moody like I usually am' Raenef thought. 'I hope nothing goes wrong.'**

**sorry chapter is short. couldn't think of nothin else. hope u liked. did u? alot? sort of? a little? some what? please tell me! i need 2 kno what 2 work on!**


	5. contract

**(the next day)**

**(with Sadey)**

**Sadey was walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the talent agency building. She was wearing her normal clothes she usually wears. Her red one sleeve shirt, fadded blue jeans that had rips in them, and red and white kswiss sneakers. But she had her hair up in a pony tail like she did last night at the club. She walked on until she saw the building she was looking for. She was humming a little tune to herself. She walked up to the big glass doors and opened them. Sadey walked in and went to the lady at the front desk. "May I help you?" she asked. Sadey reached into her pocket and grabbed the card that Jerry handed to her last night. "Yes, I'm here to see Jerry" Sadey said showing the lady the card. She loked at it and told Sadey to go to the third floor, fifth door on the right. Sadey walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the doors opened, she walked in and pressed the 3rd floor button. While Sadey as going up, some soft elevator music was playing. It was really calm. Too calm for her taste. Then the elevator reached the third floor. "Finally" Sadey whispered to herself. The doors opened and Sadey walked out. She walked down the hall and counted the doors on the right to find the fifth door. When she found it, she put her hand on the door knob and opened the door. She was a little nervous but that didn't stop her. She walked in and saw Jerry sitting behind his desk. He looked up and saw Sadey walk in. "Hello Sadey. Here, sit down" Jerry ushered her to a seat infront of his desk. Sadey sat down and crossed her legs. "So Sadey, you're a teen titan correct?" Jerry asked. "Yup" Sadey answered. "How long have you been singing?" Jerry asked again. "Since I was in third grade" Sadey replied. "So, have you gone anywhere big?" Jerry wondered. "Yes I have. But not by myself. I've had solo's but not a full song" Sadey answered. Jerry leaned back in his chair and asked more quesiotns like where she's been and what she's done and all that good stuff. "Well, last night at the club, I tapped your performance. I played in for the big guys in the music business. They loved you. You can be the next big thing in entertainment" Jerry said with another one of those happy smiles. Sadey was over joyed by his news. She had her mouth ajar and her eyes wide. "Yeah, and if you want to be more of a star, just sign this and you're on your way to fame" Jerry said. Sadey wasn't hesitant to his offer. She reached for a pen he offering her to sign with. She placed her pen on the paper, but didn't sign. She looked up. "If anything interferes with my duties with the titans, I'm out. Got it?" Sadey said firmly. "Absolutly" Jerry replied. Sadey looked back down at the paper and signed her name. When she was done, she placed the pen down and Jerry took the paper and put it in one of his drawres (sp?). "Excelent. So, when do you think you'll be ready for your first recording?" Jerry asked. "Huh? Recording?" Sadey asked with suprise. "Yeah, all singers have recordings" Jerry said. "Well, I did create some songs. They're on my computer. But they don't really have a tune to them" Sadey replied to Jerry's words from before. "Willing to show me them? I can get a band together and show them to 'em. They could make a tune. If you like" Jerry said looking at his own computer, typing in thigns like he was e-mailing people. Sadey opened her mouth but before she could reply, her bracelet blinked and her commmunicator rang. "Trouble" Sadey said pulling out her communicator. "Sure, do what you got to do. I'll do what I got to do." And with that, Sadey ran out the window and flew off toward where the problem was. 'This better not fow into my time with Raenef.**

**Sadey arrived before the other titans. They were trying to stop Cynderblock. He was interrupting the people's time at the park. Pulling up trees, breaking everything. "Hey rock butt! You got something on your face" Sadey yelled across the park. Sadey then flew up and thrust her foot on his face. "MY FOOT!" she yelled again. Sadey flipped off his face and he stumbled back. She landed in teh grass, crouched like a cat. The titans were right behind her. "Titans GO!" Robin instructed. Starfire, Sadey, Raven and Dove flew off and started throwing starbolts, lifted objects (anything Raven can pick up. which is everything. u people nkow what I mean). Cyborg shot his sonic canon at Cynderblock. Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and rampaged at the big bag of rocks. (well, u kno the rest. they fight, some get slightly bruised. Cynderblock get's defeated. u kno the drill)**

**"So Sadey. What was with you coming home scratched last night?" Cyborg asked. "I got ganged up on. I got some of 'em, but a guy I keep seeing helped me. He's pretty cool. We're meeting up today" Sadey replied to Cyborg's question. "So, did your friends understand why you didn't visit them?" Robin asked. "Yeah" Sadey said 'Few. I thought he knew I lied about seeing my friends' Sadey thought. "So, when are you seeing this Raenef guy?" Beast Boy asked. Sadey looked around to see if she could see what time it was. Good thing they were standing next a clock store. The clocks read 1:40. "In 20 minutes" Sadey said. "And did you see that guy today that wanted to see you?" Dove asked. "Yeah! I got a contract! I'm now in teh music business baby!" sadey said happily. "But don't worry. I told him that if anything got in the way of me doing titan business, I wasn't going to do it anymore" Sadey said, hoping Robin wouldn't let her do what she always dreamed about doing. to her amazement, he didn't retort. They all walked on for a bit until Sadey had to go meet Raenef.**

**(pizza place)**

**Raenef was waiting outside the pizza place. He was early. Then he saw something in the air above him. When it came closer, he saw that it was Sadey. He smiled at her as she landed. "Hey" Sadey greeted. "Hey. Pizza?" Raenef played holding out his hand. "Lovely" Sadey went along with the game and took his hand. They went in and took a table on the top (u kno. where the titans go 4 pizza). They ordered a large pepperoni pizza. While they waited for the pie, the talked a bit. "So, how did your talk with the music dude go? You famous now?" Raenef played. "Not really. But I will get there. I got a contract and the guy is getting a band together for me so I can record whenever I'm ready" Sadey said. "Was singing your dream? To become famous?" Raenef questioned. "Well, I would love singing wether I got famous or not. But become famous is going to be nice" Sadey said. Then a lady came out with their pizza and they both started to eat. They both talked some more. Raenef cracked some jokes. Sadey laughed at them. "You're really funny" Sadey giggled. "Why thank you" Raenef thanked. They told funny stories about themselves, their friends. Then some painful stories, both emotional and physical.**

**When they were done, they descided to walk through the city. "So, you and your friends don't have a permanent place to live?" Sadey asked in consern. "Afriad so. It doesn't both us though. We're fine with it" Raenef said. "Hey, you got any ideas for your first single?" Raenef wondered. "I have some songs I made up. But I think I also want to do some songs from stars that don't show much anymore. Sort of like an old and new cd" Sadey thought. "Cool" Raenef said (why can't i stop saying said!). Then a limo came up along side of both Raenef and Sadey. One window rolled down and Jerry's head popped out. "Hey star. Who's your friend?" Jerry asked. "Jerry, this is Raenef" Sadey introduced Raenef and Jerry. "So Sadey, you..." Jerry started but Sadey cut him off. "Don't rush me. I haven't gotten back to the tower yet. I said I'd e-mail my songs" Sadey said. "Now I want to be with my friend right now" Sadey said. Sadey then walked off pulling Raenef's arm. "Whoa" Raenef said while being pulled.**

if you see any spellign errors, please ignore them. my computer doesn't check for spelling errors. so please bear with me


	6. do they get together?

**"What was that all about?" Raenef asked. "You just totally blew that Jerry guy off. Just to hang with me" Raenef said with suprise. "Yeah, I just don't like being rushed. And I just met you and want to spend some more time with you" Sadey remarked. She blushed when she said that and so did Raenef. Then Sadey's communicator rang again. "What is this? Bad guy day?" Sadey asked her communicator. She took it out of her pocket and opened it. Robin's face was on the screen. "Who is it now?" Sadey asked Robin. "Slade" Robin said coldly. "Great. I'll be there" Sadey said. She was about to close her communicator but a building next to Sadey and Raenef exploded. "Or I'm already here" Sadey said. Then she closed her communicator. "You want to help?" Sadey asked Raenef. "I'd love to" Raenef played. "Then let's go kick some Slade ass" Sadey said with an evil grin on her face. Sadey flew up in the air to spot where Slade's minions were at. She was looking for them but they found her first. She was pulled down and Raenef could no longer see her. "Sadey!" he exclaimed. Raenef then formed some rock pillars and did some flips in the air to reach the next one. When he reached the top of the building, he saw Sadey fighting some robot things with big orange dots in there faces. Some of the robots spotted Raenef and went to attack him. Raenef wasn't going to be captured easily. He threw his arms behind him and then above his head. Then one of the rock pillars he formed came out of the ground and came above his head. Raenef then threw it at some of the robots. Some of them were running and slammed into the rock pillar. Others jumped over it. Some came close to Raenef and he punched them and kicked them. Sadey was doing the same but with starbolt lit fists. Then the titans arrived and helped them fight the fight. Robin got a little too angry when it came to Slade and beat the crap out of the minions he was fighting. Then Robin spotted a man running and so did Sadey and Raenef. The three heroes ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. Sadey jumped like it was a diving board, then landed like a karate person. "Diving lessons and karate classes really come in handy sometimes" Sadey said to herself. The three ran after the running man. Raenef stopped him by creating a rock wall infront of the fleeing fugetive. Then he formed more rock walls and encased the man.**

**"So I'm quessing you're Raenef" Robin said. "That's my name" Raenef played. Trying to make teh best out of the fight. Then the rock walls Raenef formed exploded. Debris and dust went everywhere. "Well titans, you made another earth friend" the man said in a smooth voice. "Shut the hell up Slade and fight!" Robin shouted. "Does he always act this way around this dude?" Raenef whispered to Sadey. "Unfortunatly" Sadey replied in a just as soft whisper. "Robin, there's no need to rush to fight. Why don't we talk for a minute?" Slade said smoothly again. "There's never been anything to talk about" Robin said. With that, Robin charged at Slade. Sadey and Raenef did the same. (A/N okay people, i'm going to but into the story for a minute. i can't think of stuff to write for the fight so use ur imagination and make up a fight .'. I'll start near the end of the fight). Robin and Raenef was blocking punches from Slade and throwing their own. Sadey was getting off the ground after being thrown by Slade. "You still don't know how easy it is to piss me off" Sadey said to herself like she was talking to Slade. Then Sadey got up and went to help her friends fight. But before she got far, Slade threw Robin at her and he hit her stomach. "oof" she groaned when Robin hit her. When she hit the ground, Robin wasn't moving. He as breathing but unconscious. Sadey set him up and placed him against the wall. Then she flew towards Slade to give him an ass whooping. HTen Sadey saw Slade kick Raenef in the gut and punch him in the face. He went flying towards the wall across the street. Now Sadey was pissed to her limits and beyond (A/N someone's head is coming off! run for your lives!). "So little girl. Is this by your new boyfriend? Or just another guy strolling down the street who happens to like you and you happen to like him?" Slade asked while tormenting Sadey. Sadey clentched her teeth and her fists. "He reminds me of Terra. Have you heard or her? Or where you not from around here at the time?" Slade asked again. Sadey's fists glowed their blue color and so were her eyes. "You want to torment me and my new friend?" Sadey said harshly with her head down. "Then you're going to have to say it to my face!" Sadey hollered. Then she flew as fast as she could towards him. He was stunned at her coming so fast towards him ,he didn't move. She punched him in the face, flew behind him and kicked him in the back. She threw starbolt after starbolt at him. While the dust was clearing, she came infront of him and kicked him in the side of the face. Then she grabbed his hands, went over to a wall and threw him into the wall, then swung him around to her other side and threw him into the wall again. Then she threw him into the wall again and let him go. He fell to the ground. "Don't you ever" Sadey said while kicking himin the gut. "Ever, talk about my friends" Sadey continued to kick his stomach inbetween words. "Or me, that way, again!" Sadey exclaimed as she kicked him one last time. But then Slade jumped up and put his hand in the air. It had small balls in it. "Don't...take me...out for ...the count" Slade panted. Then he threw the balls at Sadey and smoke appeared everywhere around her. She coughed. Then she heard another blast. When the smoke cleared, Sadey saw a hole in the ground. She guessed that he blew open the hole and jumped in. She didn't want to follow him.**

**She wanted to tend to her friends. "Robin!" Sadey heard Starfire shout. Then she saw her fly towards the fallen boy wonder. "Well, she's got him taken care of" Sadey said to herself. "Raenef" Sadey whispered. Then she spotted him and went to him. "Raenef!" Sadey called. He stirred a little but not much. She flew to his side and put his head in her lap. "Raenef. Are you okay?" Sadey asked. Raenef just moaned a bit. "Well, you're alive" Sadey giggled. Then she saw a smile on his face. The he opened his eyes. Things were blurry until they came into view. He saw Sadey above him. "Sadey" he said. "That guy packs a punch" Raenef joked. "Literally" Sadey remarked. She and him laughed a bit. "You're really bruised and cut" Sadey said a little concerned. "It hurts but I've had worse" Raenef said. "Can you sit up?" Sadey asked. Raenef tried to sit up but fell when he tried. Sadey caught him before his head hit the pavement again. She helped him sit up. Raenef then sat cross legged and put his hands in his lap. "So this has been a nice day hasn't it?" Raenef joked again. "You can say that" Sadey laughed. Then what suprised Sadey was that Raenef kissed her on the cheek! Both of them blushed. "I really like you. You're different in all the good ways" Raenef said with a small smile on his face. Sadey was still blushing. She smiled too. "Well, you're not that bad yourself. Sweet, charming, all the good stuff a guy should be" Sadey complimented. Then Cyborg came over to Sadey and Raenef. "Sadey, we better get him to the tower" Cyborg said. "You're right" Sadey said like nothing just happened. She put his arm around her neck and hoisted him up. "Hold on" Sadey said. Then she flew into the air towarsd the tower. Cyborg just watched her as she flew away. "She's got hots for him" Cyborg said to himself. "Yeah I know. I read her mind" Dove said as she passed by Cyborg.**

**the start of a new couple. 4 the RobinxStarfire shippers, there will be some of that in here. but not much. BBxRaven, sorry, not going 2 happen. please read and review!**


	7. confess or depress?

**(at tower)**

**"Thanks" Raenef thanked Sadey. "Anytime" Sadey remarked. "Can you walk by yourself?" Sadey asked the wobly Raenef next to her. Raenef let go of Sadey's neck and tried to walk. He walked somewhat straight but then started to woble again. Sadey came up and caught him before he fell. "Why don't we just sit on the couch for a while until you stop being a clutz" Sadey joked. "Hey, you think I wanted to walk all woly like this, I dont think so. So stop bothering me" Raenef said in a playful way. They both laughed a bit. Then the other titans came in the tower and went to the couch to literally meet Raenef. Most of the team still didn't know who he was. "So, Sadey, is this Raenef?" Beast Boy asked. "This is him" Sadey said. "Raenef, this is Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Dove" Sadey said while pointing to all of her friends. They all talked for a bit then some of them went to their rooms and two of them (quess who) went to play game station. "Now can you walk?" Sadey asked Raenef. He got off teh couch and walked like he had nothing wrong with him. "Hm, well what do you know. You can walk be yourself" Sadey said putting her hands on her hips. Raenef made a little 'oops, I'm in trouble' look on his face (teh look you make what your mom finds out you did something bad like not doing your chores or broke the family picture's frame or something like that). "Hehe, um, uh, well,...hmm...so, uh hehe, yeah" Raenef struggled to find words but just couldn't. He rubbed the back of his neck while a sweat drop fell from the side of his face. "Come on lier pants. Let's go to my room" Sadey said tugging on his arm again. (this is not going where you think it is people. it's not going there).**

**She led raenef to her room and they both went in. "Take a seat anywhere" Sadey said gestering for Raenef to sit down. He walked over to her bed and sat down. Sadey walked over to her computer and sat down in her chair. She clicked icons on the screen and typed in words. He just looked around her room and at her. He looked at her hair, her back, arms, legs. He stopped himself when he looked at her waist. He turned his head and looked around her room some more. He saw pictures on her dresser and went over to look at them. He saw pictures of her and her friends doing various things at different places. One picture he loked at was one of her and her friends at the beach. Sadey had a red triangle bikini with a heart on the right side. It had strings on the sides of the bottoms. He thought she looked hot in her bathing suit. He pushed some dirty thought out of his mind. There were other girls in the picture and some guys. There was also a cut in the picture. It was right next to Sadey. "Hey Sadey, why is there someone cut out of this picture?" he asked her. She spun around in her chair and saw the picture he was holding up. "Long story" she said quickly. "Sum it up" Raenef said imediatly after her response. "Too hard to summerize" she said quickly. "Then tell me bits and pieces" Raenef immediatly said. "Not now" "Yes" "No" "Why not?" "Cause" "Please?" "No" "Yes" "No" "No" "Yes" "Ha ha! Now you got to" Raenef triumphantly said after tricking her to tell him about the cut out person from the picture. "Ugh, fine. He was my boyfriend. He started to act like an asshole. We fought every time we saw each other. He tortured me and my pegusus'. But then I thought they were just horses. Anyway, he wanted to take over Tameran. Me and Star wasn't going to let him. We flew out of the tower, Casper and Lilly, my pegusus', were outside and in the air, we get on their backs, and fly to Tameran. When we get there, we see him with the crown on his head and Galfore on the ground. Me and him fight, we then fought some more at our high school, he throws me into one of the classroom windows, we fight some more, everyone from the school was watching us fight. I beat the crap out of him, we both fall to the ground out of breath, he dies, I fall unconscious. There, happy?" She asked with a look of hatered on her face. Like she was talking to saomeone she hated. One thing he noticed in her face was when she was telling him the story, her face got more and more tence. "I still get flashbacks. They haunt me in my sleep. A little voice in my head telling me I'm a murderer. I can't argue with it. I did murder him. But I didn't mean to kill him" Sadey said with some shakyness in her voice. Her eyes were glistening with tears ready to pour out. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. But some trickled out. She continued, "I have nightmares some nights. Seeing his angry face looking at me. It feels like he's going to come back and hunt me down. When I have nightmares like that I sit up in my bed and look around to see and make sure he wasn't there. Just seeing his face scares the shit out of me!" Sadey yelled. She just walked over to her bed and sat down.**

**Raenef put the picture back and sat next to her. She then leaned against him and he instinctivly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't actually know what he was doing. He didn't really care. She just cried onto him. He strocked her back and tried to reassure her. "I'm sorry I made you tell me the story and relive the horrible things" Raenef appoligized. Sadey's crying slowed down and turned into deep, staggered breaths. "It's okay. It's just... some people probably wouldn't have listened. But you did. Even thought I haven't known you longer then, what, a few days? You still listened. I like it when guys listen" Sadey said. Raenef just pulled away and looked at her. Sadey's eyes weren't their usuall blue. They had some trace of redness. "Hey, it's going to be fine. He's dead. And there is no possible way of the dead coming back to life" Raenef said. "If you didn't hear, Slade was once dead. He was found by teh most powerful demon, Trigon, Raven's father. He took over the world. From the titans description, the whole world was rock and lava. Trigon brought Slade back to life to serve him. No living person falls into lava and lives to tell the tale. Terra, she looked like me sort of, she had your powers, she joined up with Slade. She was a titan. Slade and Terra took over Jump City. One day she triggered a massive underground volcanoe big enough to destroy the whole city. She sacrificed herself to save the city. She turned to stone. Slade fell into lava. Trigon brought him back. He took over teh world. And I'm repeating myself!" Sadey laughed at her own mistake. "Hey, you're laughing again" Raenef said with a smile. "Yeah, so?" Sadey said in a cocky tone. They both laughed. Sadey then hugged Raenef. "Thanks" she whispered. "For what?" Raenef asked. "For being my friend and meeting you. You're way better then him" Sadey said with a small blusk finding it's way onto her cheeks. Raenef's face did the same. "Um... I was wondering...why...did you kiss my cheek when we were done fighting Slade?" Sadey asked Raenef while looking into his eyes. "Well...um...you see...well...uh..." Raenef tried to look for words again but couldn't. "Hmm, I have a question for you. Did you mean the stuff you told me after I kissed your cheek?" Raenef asked with an evil grin on his face. Sadey blushed at this. "Uh...well...umm..." Sadey stamered. She couldn't find words either. "Looks like we're both speechless" Raenef said. Sadey giggled a bit. "Soooooooooo, what does this mean? We're both talking about before, we're talking about kissing cheeks, and we're still hugging" Sadey said pointing out the obvious. When Raenef heard her say the last part, he pulled back a bit but didn't get far. Sadey pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. Raenef's eyes went wide. When Sadey pulled back, Raenef leaned foward like he didn't want the kiss to end. Sadey laughed some more. "So, I'm guessing you liked that a little too much huh?" Sadey asked with a smirk on her face. Raenef sat back up and looked at Sadey. "Suprising what depressing things can lead to" Raenef said with a smile on his face. They both laughed. Then Sadey's computer made a little ding. She got up and went to her computer. She pulled up a chair from her closet for Raenef to sit on next to her. Sadey opened her e-mail and it was from Jerry. **


	8. fame

**The e-mail from Jerry read:**

Sadey,

I have gotten a band ready for you and I read your songs you wrote. They are quite impressive. Your band is working on tunes right now. when they are done with all the songs, they wish for you to come down and here the tune. When that is done, we can go to record. Your a future star. Oh, I have an interview for you in a week with the news. hope you don't mind.

-Jerry

**"Okay. That was quick" Raenef said. He seemed impressed at how fast he got the songs to the band. "Too fast" Sadey said with a look of wonder on her face. "Hopefully nothing pops up then" Sadey said when she stopped wondering about Jerry. She just sent a small reply and closed the e-mail. "So, um, since I did what I did" Sadey started, rumbing the back of her head. "Does this mean we're" Sadey started but Raenef stopped her. "I'll finish" Raenef said. "Will you go out with me?" Raenef asked. Sadey just smiled. "I'd love to" she replied. They both just sat in her room talking about random things.**

**Soon they got the munchies for something to eat. They both walked out of Sadey's room to go get soemthing to eat. When they got there, the saw Beast Boy and Cyborg walk in with some movies in there hands. "See you guys went to rent movies" Sadey said while reaching into a cabinet to find a bag of cheetoe's (i like cheetoe's!). When she found what she was looking for, she opened the bag and her and Raenef grabbed some crunchy, cheesy snacks out of the bag. "We got some horror movies!" Beast Boy said like he was from a horror movie. "You two like those too much. The last one you guys rented, you hid behind the couch and you shoved a pillow in your face like you were going to eat it" Sadey pointing to her friends (guess what scared reaction belonged to who). Raenef laughed, "Really?" "Hey, did you dye your hair? Or was it naturally that way?" Beast Boy asked. "Well, BB, no one's hair is" Cyborg started but was cut off by Raenef. "Natural" Raenef responded. "Cool!" Beast Boy said. "So, what movies did you rent this time?" Sadey asked like she didn't have a care in the world. "Wicked Scary 4 and 5. They're suppossed to be 10 times better then the others!" Cyborg stated. "So, is it movie night tonight?" Sadey asked again. "We passed Robin on out way in. We told him and he said after combat practice" Beast Boy said as he went over to the couch. Sadey beat him to it and grabbed the remote. "Ha. My turn" Sadey told BB like he was her brother. "No fair" Beast Boy said. "It's fair dude. You had it the last 7 times she wanted to watch what she wanted to watch" Cyborg said as he passed BB and went to the door and out of site. Raenef came over to the couch with the cheetoe's and came over to the couch. He also sat down.**

**Later after combat practice, all the titans went to the big screen t.v. and watched the movies Cyborg and Beast Boy rented. When teh movies were over, they started to laugh and talk about the movie (like they did in "Fear Itself"). Then they all went to bed. "Hey Rae" Sadey whispered to Raenef. "You don't have to sleep on the couch" Sadey said. "It's okay. It beats sleeping on the hard ground outside" Raenef added with a chuckle. "Well if you're not gonna listen, then I'm going to make you sleep in my room" Sadey said placind her hands on her hips. Raenef looked at her like she was insane. "Not in my bed. I'll pull out a comferter and extra pillow and you can sleep there" Sadey said. Raenef looked relieved and followed her to her room again.**

**A few weeks later, Sadey had her interview with the news and recorded her cd. Raenef was now a part of the team. They remodled Joe's room (the one Sadey killed. read my other story "Night Before"). When the news about her hit the streets and her cd's were on the shelves, they were off in a matter of days. She was getting a whole lot of publicity. Whenever she went outside to get some fresh air, people crowded her, wanting her autograph. When she was out fighting with the titans, the same thing. Everywhere she went, people just came left and right, side to side, front and back, everywhere. There were never ending crowds of people.**

**Then came photo shoots. sadey didn't really like all the flasing lights at her, but she did like the fame. But one thing that confused all the titans, was that the fame wasn't going to her head. She still had time for her friends and her pegusus'. Soon they saw her on commersials (sp?). They saw her on t.v. here and there. Sadey was becoming a national hit with america. Then Jerry schedualed her first concert. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for a concert yet" Sadey stold Jerry. She was telling him the truth. Being a hero and an idol wasn't easy work. "Look, it's not for 3 months. By then, you'll be used to all the attention and you won't be so scared" Jerry said in a manager voice (the kind of voice where they sound like they care but they don't). 'Easy for you to say' Sadey thought rolling her eyes. "Fine. But stop with all the phot shoots and everything every day. It's getting in the way of Titan buisiness. and you remember what we agreed on" Sadey said reminding Jerry of their aggreement. If anything got in the way of her titan buisiness, she was out of the contract and out of his hands. "Okay, I'll lighten the load. It's just, people love you. You are the fastest rising star I have ever seen" Jerry complimented. "Well, that's nice to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a freeday ahead of me. And I'm spending it with my friends" Sadey said turing to leave Jerry's office. When she left, Jerry picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's me. She still has no idea of our plan" Jerry said with an evil smirk on his face. The person on the other line said, "Good, soon, we'll be rich, out of the country, and she'll be dead. All he things are falling into place."**

**When Sadey got back to the tower, she went to Starfire, Raven, and Dove to tell them she was taking them out for a girls day. Starfire eagerly agreed. Raven and Dove weren't as easy but liked the idea of gettin away from the guys. "So, I'll treat you guys to luxury. All day till we want to stop" Sadey said happily. "Will we want to?" Dove asked playfully. "Probably not!" Starfire added. Raven just smiled. "And don't even think of tagging along guys. It's our day" Sadey told the guys. The girls headed out of the tower as soon as they were dressed in regular cloths (think of what you want them to wear). When they were outside the tower, they saw a limo waiting for them. "What are we waiting for?" Sadey said. They all hopped into the limo and it drove off.**


	9. girls day out and a red carpet invite?

**At the mall, they all went to different places and bought different things. They stopped at the food court to eat. People came over to see Sadey and got her autograph. When they were done eating, they did some more shopping. They went to stores that they all liked and individually. They spent a lot of money but Sadey didn't really care. Fame brought her more then money, but she did want to spend her money wisely. But her and her friends were having a good time. She didn't care. They just spent.**

**(with the guys)**

**"Okay, we've done all we could think of. What else is there to do?" Cyborg asked. Robin, Beast Boy, Raenef, and Cyborg himself, were bored out of their minds. "Are they just going to stay at the mall all day?" Beast Boy asked with a hint of sarcasim (sp?) in his voice. "Never know" Robin said. Then Raenef got an idea. But the others would have to agree with him to do it. Since they all were totally bored to tears, they sould be willing to do anything. "Hey guys, there's this one show on MTV called 'Room Raiders'" Raenef started. The others just looked at him. "So, why don't we go raif their rooms?" Raenef said with an evil stare. The others got the same look on their faces. They all just looked at each other and nodded. Then they all got up and ran to the hallway. "Okay, who's room first?" Robin asked. "I say Raven's room" Beast Boy said. "I think Dove's" Cyborg said. Raenef pulled a quarter out of his pocket and placed it on his thumb, ready to flip it. "Heads we go to Raven's, tails, Dove's" Raenef concluded. Raenef flipped the coin and it twisted in the air. When it landed, it was heads. "Raven's first" Cyborg said. Then the guys rushed to her room and dashed in.**

**Later, the girls were done with their day out. They all had bags of stuff they bought. Clothing, accessories, books, music, anything else you can think would entertain a girl. They all climbed into their limo and the driver drove off. When they came to the tower, they checked to see if they had mail. And they did. Mostly fan mail for all the titans and, to Sadey's suprise, an invite to a red carpet event. She was nominated for her best new artist. "Oh. My. God!" Sadey exclaimed.**

**Her shout was so loud, the guys heard it. "Uh oh" Beast Boy said. "I thought they wouldn't be back till later" Cyborg said. They all rushed out of Starfire's room and went to the roof and played some vollyball. They were going to act like nothing ever happened and they didn't do anything wrong.**

**"What's with the shout?" Raven asked Sadey. She just showed her the invite and Raven read it. Starfire and Dove came behind her to read it too. All three girls eyes went wide. The invite also said the other titans could come too. Now all the girls were happy. The red carpet event wasn't for another two weeks but they were all excited. They all raced up the stairs (go with me here), to the elevator, and through the ops room (big t.v. room. i watched teh fear itself dvd and saw the special feature of seeing inside the tower). They all expected the guys to be there, sitting on the couch bored to tears. Then they all thought to try the roof. When they all got there, they did see the guys on the roof. Playing vollyball. When one of them saw the girls, he stopped and told the others that they were back. "Back so soon girls?" Raenef asked. "Look!" sadey said runing over to the guys. They all crowded around to see what was so exciting. They read the letter and figured out that it was an invite. Now even the guys' eyes went wide. They read the part saying that the titans could come too and Sadey didn't think their eyes couldn't get any bigger, but they did. "Wow. You're a big hit. You've made it up there quick dude" Cyborg said. "So, does this mean we have to wear tux's" Beast Boy asked. "Have you ever watched red carpet events? Just wear something nice. A suit might be good. Just exney the bow tie" Sadey said while thinking.**


	10. the award

**the titans r not mine. i don't own them. Sadey, Dove, Raenef, Jerry, Casper, Lilly, Flame, Entie and Inferno r mine!**

**(2 weeks later)**

**The girls were still angry at the guys for going into their rooms (they found out. guys aren't the tidy type. or being able to put stuff back where it was to start out with). But they were forgiven. Well, they had to be because they needed to take someone with them to the red carpet thing (i don't think they have to in real life but here they do). Robin was taking Starfire, Sadey was going with Raenef, Beast Boy with Dove, and Raven with Cyborg (you RavenXBB shippers, and CyXBumleBee shippers, don't kill me. they don't like each other in this). They were in one of Sadey's limo's, and they were all talking about things. Most of it was about Sadey and her becoming a nation wide hit in a short amount of time.**

**When they got the event, they hoped out of the limo, letting Sadey get out first, then the others followed. The girls were in dresses and the guys were wearing nice outfits, without the bow tie or just the tie (i don't like those unless ur at a wedding. or a tie for work). People were screaming and flashing camera lights all around her. Sadey just smiled and walked on. The others came out and got pictures of them too. When everyone went inside, other awards were being handed out to other artists for their music. Then came the best new artist award. "And the winner, for best new artist goes to" the announcer stopped to leave everyone hanging to know who it is. The announcer looked around at all the people. "Sadey!" the announcer guy said. People clapped while Sadey got up to get her award. When she got up there, she didn't really know what to say (how would you feel? i don't know how I'd feel so i don't know what to write). Since this was being televised, people were screaming at their t.v.'s because Sadey won the award.**

**After the red carpet event, Sadey and the titans were on the front page of the news paper. There was a picture of all the titans and then there was a picture of Sadey just below the picture. There was also a caption of Sadey's progress and how it must be hard being a titan and a pop star. Sdey just tossed the thought of the newspaper thinking it's gotta be hard being a titan and a pop star. "Feh, what do they know? They just write something to put in the paper" Sadey said. She didn't want to think of the paper at the moment. She wanted to think of her concert. She wanted to hear her screaming fans, the music she created, the band she plays with. She has gottan to know the back up singer in her band and the lead guitarest. They were Raenef's friends. He was glad to see them as much as they were to see him. Raenef apoligized for not telling his friends about becoming a titan. They didn't mind it. They just let it slide, for now.**

**"So Sadey, are you ready for the big concert tonight?" Jerry asked Sadey in a happy way. Sadey just put her hands behind her hat covered head while she was walking through the place where she was having her concert that day. her hat she was wearing was her favorite one she owned. It looked like a military hat with a gold dragon on it with pink thread around it. She didn't care much for the color pink, but it was so little, she didn't care. "If you're asking me if I'm not ready or if I'm not up to it, then you can kiss those thoughts bye bye. Cause I ain't backin' down" Sadey said so confidently. 'Good. Cause we got a little suprise for you. Someone you really hate' Jerry thought. 'And she isn't how she used to be.'**

**That night, Sadey was back stage in the dressing room getting ready. She made sure the people doing her hair and make up didn't go over the edge. She didn't like make up much. Nor having her hair pulled every way. when they were done with her, she went to get dressed.**

**Back stage was the titans and the band. Beast Boy and Cyborg were pigging out on the back stage food. The other titans were talking to the band. Sadey's friends were also back stage getting to know the titans. Then Sadey came out. She was dressed in a baby blue shirt with camo trim and camo sleeves with thumb holes. She had faded jeans with a big rip in the right knee. Her hair was up in a messy, high ponytail with her brown streak hangin in her face. When she came out of the dressing room, Jerry called for everbody to get ready for the show. Jerry ushered the titans to their seats on the v.i.p. section. The openind act for Sadey's concert went on. People cheered when they came on and did their songs. (hey, i went 2 a kelly clarkson concert and the opening act dudes weren't bad. some openers can b good u kno)**


	11. the concert and Flame

**When the opening act was done, Sadey's band came on. The people in the audience screamed because they knew Sadey was going to come on soon. Then the band started to play a song and the audience screamed. Then, there was an opening in the floor. Singing filled the room. Fog appeared on the floor surrounding the opening in the floor. A figure same out of the floor. A light then suddenly came on ans shone on the figure. The figure's head was down. The mic was close to the figure's face. Then the figure's head popped up and the auditorium was filleld with screams and shreeks. Sadey was the figure. She started to move around and sing to her song. (i actually wrote these songs myself. please don't hurt me. i like to be creative)**

I'm just a lonely girl

Livin in a lonely world

can't anyone find me

searching for something fine

waiting for it to become mine

won't someone please help me

You can't make me change

that ain't what i was askin for

'cause I'm just a wondering soul

waiting for that special someone

I'm just a searching heart

searching for something

that can pull me through

but you have to know

where to find me

cause I'm a wondering soul

**Her song continued. When it was over, the people in the audience cheered. Then the band started to play another song. The people also started to sing to it too.**

You can't wait

you can't see

what's right infront of you

you want everything you can reach

but it's too late

just leave it be

was it because of me?

can't you hear anything?

can you hear something?

can you hear nothing but the beating of your heart?

didn't ours use to beat as one?

didn't they have a meaning to you?

why can't I stop asking things like this?

you're not even here

get out of my head!

your voice is like a pain

that shall never cease

don't tkae your hatred out on me

what have I ever done to you?

just forget it

I don't regret it

what I have done to you

just get out of my head

**After that, people cheered and screamed. Then the band started abother song.**

She was once my friend

but we shall never be again

she pushed me

she proded me

she tried to change my life

but I shall stay myself

I want to be me

not someone else

I'll make my life my way

that girl isn't what I wanna be

that girl is the worst thing that you'll ever see

she's the worst thing in my life

she makes everyone's a living hell

but keep that girl away from me

**After that stanza, Casper and Lilly burst out of the wings of the stage. that wasn't supposed to happen intil the next song. But before Sadey could continue with her song or take another look at what was going on, the band stopped playing and the stage curtains caught fire. Sadey looked down at the ground and didn't move. Something from the top of the stage was on fire and started to fall right above Sadey. She still didn't move. "SADEY!" Raenef yelled. He ran onto the stage and grabbed Sadey with him as he ran into her and pushed her and him out of the falling, flaming object desended. The people in the audience was sreaming and running toward the exits. But before they could leave, they doors started to burn. "Sadey, are you alright?" Raenef asked. "Yeah" Sadey said. Then Sadey heard a familiar laugh. Sadey's eyes opened wide and her grip on the mic in her hand tightened. "So Sadey, you ike your fame and glory? You love the attention? You love the feeling of people loving you?" the familiar voice said in an evil way. "Raenef, get off the stage. Figure out a way to get the people out of here. Exstinguish the flames. I need to deal with her" Sadey whispered to Raenef. "Who is she?" Raenef whispered back. "You know my song that I didn't get to finish? It's about her. Her name is Stephanie. But I'm not sure if that's what it is now" Sadey said with her face towards the ground again. "Okay" Raenef said. He got off the stage and started to help the titans get the people out. Sadey then stood up. "So, you want to stand now. Finally. I thought you weren't going to since you looked so comfertable in his arms" the evil mocking voice said. "Will you just shut the hell up! Can you ever leave me alone!" Sadey yelled at the person behind her with hatered in her eyes and voice. "You got that Stephanie! can you ever stay out of my life! Ever think that not everyone had to like you?" Sadey yelled again as Casper and Lilly landed beside Sadey. "Well, I thought you were goign to say something like that. And look, your horses have wings and can fly. As you can see" Stephanie started. She waved her hand and 2 horses appeared on each side of her. One was white like Casper and the other was black as Lilly. But the white one had red and orange flames for a mane and tail. The black one had blue and white flames for his mane and tail. Stephanie pointed to the white horse, then the black one. "These are Entie and Inferno. And my name is no longer Stephanie. That ship has sailed. I'm no longer in that chapter. I've started a whole new life. One where I kill you. Where I'm no longer human. I'm now demon. And these horses are fire demon horses. I'm Flame" Stephanie stated.**


	12. concert fight

**Sadey did see a change in her old friend's appearence. Her hair was now red with orange tips. Her eyes were red. Her hair was longer too. Her clothes were red and orange too. "Well, you really didn't go too far with the name and clothing color did you?" Sadey said with some teasing sass in her voice. She always loved to tease her old friend. But now, she just wanted to not ever know her. "Enough. Who cares about my looks and new name. Just stay still and let me kill you!" Flame exclaimed. She then charged at her friend with a fire lit fist. sadey easily ducked all her attempts to hurt her. She swung her leg under her but Flame jumped. Sadey then lit her fists with starbolts and threw some at Flame. She dodged them. "You must have forgotten the karate classes we took" Flame taunted. She then attempted to kick Sadey's head but Sadey grabbed her leg and threw her into the burning stage things. Flame fell into the fire. What Sadey and heard next was different from crackling flames. It was the whinnies of horses. Sade looked up and saw Casper fighting Entie and Lilly against Inferno. Casper was bitting and kicking Entie but Entie was trying to blast Casper with the fire coming out of his mouth. Same with Lilly and Inferno.**

**Then Sadey heard laughing behind her so she tuened around and stood in fighting stance. The lauging continued. "You forget easily you blonde. I"m a fire demon now. I can't he harmed by fire. Which means you can't hurt me with out surroundings. Now, I've got you where I need you" Flame said. Then she thrust some fire out of her hand and it hit Sadey. Sadey's sleeve started to burn. Sadey imediatly took off the sleeve and threw it aside. Flame laughed. Sadey saw a small burn on her wrist. She winced a bit when trying to move it. "I love to see you in pain. It was always a favorite of mine" Flame laughed out. Sadey looedk at Flame with hatered in her eyes. "Well, aren't you gonna knock me out with your voice? Break my eardrums? Anything to deal with your hideous voice?" Flame mocked with her hands on her hips like she was waiting for something. "No. I"m not wasting my voice on you. You aren't worth it. I'd like to make it slower to hurt you. Make you suffer. Possibly kill you. I don't care if I'm the good guy. I just want to see you suffer. It's all I ever dreamed of" Sadey said. Then she lunged at Flame whododger her and punched her in the stomach with a fire lit fist. Sadey moaned with pain when she was struck. She fell to the floor. Part of her shirt caught fire. She didn't want to take her shirt off so she just tore off the part that was burning. Flame laughed again and attempted to strick at her again but was kicked aside by Kim. "What are you doing! You need to help the others to get the people out of here!" Sadey yelled. "I'm not letting you get hurt. You're my friend. I'm always there to lend a hand" Kim said as she extended a hand out for Sadey to grab. Sadey didn't shrug her away.**

**When Sadey got up, so did Flame. "Hmm, two against one? I don't exactly call that fair" Flame said wagging a finger. "Fair my ass you bitch! You've recked my life since the day I met you. I trusted you then!" Sadey exclaimed. "You can't trust nobody. Not even yourself. Trust is a weapon" Flame said as she lit her hand with fire. "The person manipulates it until they get to you. When they find your weak point" Flame went on as she held Raenef up with her other hand. "They take advantage of it. They use it till they get what they want" Flame put her fire lit hand up to Raenef's neck. He put his head up, trying to stay out of the fire's reach of his face. Sadey's eyes went wide. "Put. Him. Down. Now!" Sadey exclaimed. Flame just laughed. "See what I mean? Trust is a weapon. they find your weak point, then take advantage of it. I found your weak point Sadey. It's the people you care about" Flame said as she took her hand away from raenef's neck and lifted it to show the titans and the band members being held up. "Brandon!" Kim shouted. She attempted to run to him but a wall of fire came in between her and him. Sadey looked at them all. "Let them go. They don't play a part in this" Sadey insisted. "On the contrary, they do really" Flame started. "They, these, mortals. These, humans with an exception for your filthy alien cousin such as youself, they can betray you. Like I did. I never did like you. I was out to find you. I was to find your weak point. I was to tell it to my master and ruler of the time from which I come from. I'm not from here. From this time" Flame said. Sadey's eyes started to glow there bright blue and her fists glowed with the same color. She was near her breaking point. She wanted to hurt Flame. She wanted to kill her. "Well, there was another thing about you that I could use against you. It's your temper. You get SO angry SO very easily. I just had to find what makes you pissed and bingo" Flame snapped her fingers like an idea came to her head, but the titans the others didn't fall. "Yes, I can have a hot head sometimes. Mabey most of the time. But you can never. And I mean NEVER talk about my family, or my friends like that, EVER again. Do you hear me?" Sadey asked Flame with her head down. "Sorry. What was that?" Flame taunted. "I said" Sadey started. Then Sadey picked her head up. Revealing a face lit with blue eyes and an evil look on her face. She now had lost her cool. She was now going to hurt someone terribly badly. "I said, Do you, HEAR ME!" Sadey yelled at Flame. "You have pushed me TOO far this time. You've pushed me before. But this time is different. I am not going to be told by some bitchy ass person that she's going to do me in. Cause it ain't gonna happen" Sadey said with an evil smirk on her face. "I'm not gonna be done in. You are the one who is though. I may not be perfect. I may not be human. I may not be demon like you. But I am who I am. And I don't know why the hell I'm talking, when I can just kill you right now!" Sadey yelled while lunging at Flame. **


	13. concert fight part 2

**Sadey took off so fast, Flame didn't have a chance to block herself from Sadey's force. Flame was distracted by Sadey and let the others she held, fall. Kim ran to Brandon then to the others to make sure no harm was done. Sadey went behind Flame before she could fall and punched her in the back. Flame screamed in pain. "I also know your weak spot. You back" Sadey said as she punched her. Flame landed on the ground. She tried to get up but couldn't. Flame looked up at sadey and saw that her face looked different. Her eyes weren't glowing anymore. They were blood red with blue centers. She had a purple line on each side of her face too. And her fingernails were now claws. But she still had her fists lit. Sadey attempted to punch Flame but she rolled away and got up. Then she created a sword of fire. "I don't that's fair either" Sadey said with her evil smirk not fading. "Sadey" Kim called. Sadey looked over at Kim. Flame took the opertunity to slice Sadey in half, but Sadey dodged it. Kim closed her eyes and put her hands together. Her hair flew backwards and glittering light appeared infront of her. Sadey glared at the light while dodging Flame. When the light faded, Kim opened her eyes and a sword was infront of her. Kim then threw it at Sadey. She caught it. "Hmm. Nice Kim. You can make things just by thinking of them" Sadey complimented. "Kim just smiled and went back to help her friends get the audience out. The place where the concert was held was starting to give in. "Sadey, the roof will collapse in a matter of minutes. If we don't get the people out of here along with ourselves, we shall all perish" Casper said while warding off Entie. Sadey nodded and turned her attention back to Flame. "Looks like we don't have long" Sadey said. Then she lashed her sword at Flame. It clanged with Flame's sword. They kept throwing swings at each other and blocking swings. Then Sadey heared a boom behind her.**

**Then she heard joyous screaming. She turned around and saw the people flooding out to the outside. But she shouldn't have done that. Flame swund her sword at Sadey and it struck Sadey's leg. She cried out in pain. Blood oosed out of the wound. Then Flame struck again and this time, it hit her upper chest. Raenef turned around and saw Sadey was hurt. He saw the blood and saw her fall to the ground. He screamed out her name. Flame then took her sword and put the tip right at Sadey's neck. "Any last words?" Flame asked. "Yeah" Sadey gasped. "I do." "Spill it then"Flame started. THen she heard creaking. "I don't have all night." Sadey got a smirk on her face. "Watch out" Sadey said. Then she kicked Flame back just as a falling, fire lit, sharp metal object form the ceiling was falling in her path. Flame closed her eyes. Then the point of the metal peirced her chest and she no longer moved. Sadey sat up and gasped for air. Raenef ran towards Sadey. He knelt beside her. "We need to get out of here. This place is going to collapse any second!" Raenef exclaimed over the roaring of the fire. Sadey nodded. But before they could go anywhere, Jerry came out of the shadows. A gun pointing out at Sadey's head. "You're not going no where" Jerry said.**

Sorry the chapter is so short. read and review please!


	14. Kim to the rescue

**Kim tunrned around and saw the scene. She saw Jerry pointing a gun to Sadey's head and saw Raenef beside her, badly burned and bruised. "NOOOOO!" Kim cried. She then ran towards them and thrust herself infront of her friends. Jerry pulled the trigger on the gun. Then a cloud of dust arose. When it cleared, he saw a clear light infront of Kim, Sadey, and Raenef. Kim was infront of the two kneeling titans, her arms outstretched. Jerry's eyes widened. Raven then appeared beside the three teens and encased them in a black bubble. Then the bubble disappeared.**

**Outside the auditorium, the people were starring at the burning building. Then it collapsed. Some people shreiked.**

**The titans and the band looked at the burnig remains of the builing. They looked at it in awe. Casper and Lilly were circling the fire to look for Sadey and the other three. Then they landed next to the titans. Then beside them, a black bubble formed. Then the bubble disappeared and Raven, Kim, Sadey and Raenef were on the ground outside. Brandon ran to Kim. The titans ran to their friends. The people from the concert came over and huddled around them. Cyborg and Robin moved them away and told them to go home. "Kim" Sadey said. Kim looked at Sadey. She looked normal now. Her eyes were back to their usual color, purple lines no longer on herface. "You sheilded us. You're totally amazing" Sadey complimented before slipping out of consiousness.**

**(back at the tower)**

**(in the infermery)**

**Raven was tending to Sadey's cuts. She healed them most of the way but they still needed stitches. The burns were healed from all the titans. But they were all concerned about Sadey. She had taken many blows from the sword of fire. Sadey awoke with pain everwhere. She looked around. She was in the infermery in titans tower. Sadey tried to sit up but felt a pain in her chest and arm. She looked down and saw her arm wrapped in a bandage with little bumps under it. She was curious at what they were and pocked them. She winced at the pian. "you had to have stitches from where you were deeply cut from the sword of fire" Sadey heard a guy voice next to her. She turned her head and saw Raenef. "Yeah. You took quite a beating there. But you defeated the bad guys" Sadey heard a girl voice on her other side. She turned her head and saw Kim sitting there. Along with Brandon next to her. Sadey sighed a heavy sigh. "I did it again didn't I?" sadey asked. Raenef, Kim and Brandon all lifted an eyebrow. "Did what?" Brandon asked. "I killed people again. I killed Flame and Jerry. Like I killed Joe" Sadey said. "But they tried to kill you. And you didn't actuallu kill them. You knocked Flame off of you and a sharp piece of metal pierced her chest. Jerry cas caught in teh buring debri" Raenef put in. "But, when my appearence changed, I felt different. It was like I wanted to kill. Like I needed to. I couldn't control my temper. I got so furious. I...I...It's like..."Sadey then lost words to say. "It was like you were demon" a new voice chimed in. It was Raven's. They looked towards the door. There stood Raven and Starfire. "You aren't a full alien Sadey" Starfire said. "You're also part demon. Some sort of animal demon" Raven said. "That's why you had a hard time controlling your temper" Raven finished. "It's also why your appearence changed" Starfire added. Sadey just plopped her head back onto her pillow. "So now I know why I was rejected from Tameran. I was different. I was part demon. That makes me more happy with myself" Sadey said sarcasticly. "But it's not all bad. As long as you wear this at all times" Raven said extending her hand out with a golden ring inside her palm. Sadey took it and looked at it then placed it on her left index finger. "As long as you wear it at all times, whenever you get to angry, you wont act like you did back with your fight with Flame" Raven concluded.**


	15. new manager?

**Later that evening, news about Sadey's concert being a total burn (A/N get it? burn? the place where the concert was held burned down? never mind) leacked out. All the titans were sitting on the couch. They were watching the news. "New pop singer, Sadey, had her first concert just yesterday but it was interupted by a girl who called herself 'Flame'. She had two demon fire horses that battled against the singer's pegusus'. The singer got enraged at the evil girl not for destroying her concert, but for betraying her firendship years ago. The titans along with Sadey herself and her band suffered from burns as so did some of the audience members. Sadey defeated Flame but came out scarred with sword wounds. Her manager, Jerry Slocum, attempted to murder her with a gun. But was unable to shoot her because of her back up singer, Kim. She projected a shield that reflected the bullet. No audience members were killed but Jerry and Flame were founf dead. Flame had a metal object fal onto her and go through her chest and Jerry wad caught under the burning building remains. All of this information was given by a audience member" the news lady concluded. "Shows how far friendship can go huh?" the news man next to the news lady said. Dove just turned the t.v. off knowing Sadey didn't want to watch more of it. "So, what are you going to do now? You're not goign to quit are ya?" Dove asked. "Not exactly" Sadey said. She was leaning against Raenef, who had his arm around her shoulders. "What do ya mean not exactly?" Beast Boy wondered. "I'm not wanting to go places and do all the stuff I did before. I'm just going to live my normal life and just do some performences here and there. Mabey make another cd. Mabey. That I haven't descided yet" Sadey said. "So, does this mean, no more days of lengthy shopping?" Robin teased the girls. They all laughed. 'Well, atleast life is back to the way it was. Except for me needing to control my temper' Sadey thought to herself.**

**(the next day)**

**"The phone won't stop ringing!" Sadey complained. "Cause you don't got no manager no more. They want you to be their client" Cyborg said playing Beast Boy, Robin, and Raenef at video games in four player mode. Sadey moaned and knocked her head on the back of the couch repeatedly. The phone still didn't stop ringing. "I'd rather take my demon side then deal with this" Sadey said.**

last chapter! it's short but it's a good ending. 2 me it is. read a review please! and thank u 4 reading!


End file.
